In the case of such panels, the decoration is applied to a paper web which, together with a synthetic-resin layer, is pressed with the visible side of the panel. The chamfer is produced by virtue of the side edge being milled. A corresponding decoration strip is then adhesively bonded to the chamfer or the decoration is printed onto the visible side of the chamfer by transfer printing. In particular if the floor panel is made to look like wood, that is to say the printed-on decoration is provided with a structure (differences in color) which corresponds to the grain of real wood, a relief is frequently stamped into the synthetic-resin layer which covers the decorative layer, the intention being for this relief to emphasize, by way of the resulting depressions and elevations, the real-wood character. The relief is destroyed during milling of the chamfer. If the decoration is applied to the chamfer at a later stage, the appearance of the visible surface of the chamfer does not match the appearance of the visible surface of the rest of the panel. For this reason, a relief is not stamped beforehand.